1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electro-nerve stimulation and more particularly to electro-nerve stimulation systems utilizing transcutaneous and percutaneous electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-nerve stimulation system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/213,558 comprising a pulse generator electrically coupled by lead wires to an electrically conductive transcutaneous electrode (i.e., an electrode which does not penetrate the surface of the skin) and an electrically conductive percutaneous needle electrode (i.e., an electrode which penetrates the surface of the skin). In use, the transcutaneous electrode is positioned distally proximate the stimulation site. The percutaneous electrode needle, is positioned to penetrate the patient's skin and is advanced into proximity with the stimulation site. In this configuration, electrical current pulses from the pulse generator traverse the internal stimulation site by passing from the transcutaneous electrode to the percutaneous needle. This type of electro-nerve stimulation system disclosed in the '558 application has been found to be effective for both nerve and muscle stimulation for treatment of numerous conditions, including urge incontinence, chronic pain, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis and for general muscle and joint rehabilitation.
While the foregoing electro-nerve stimulation system as disclosed in the above referenced '558 application serves its intended purpose, non-medical professionals who use the system for self treatment and for treating others, may not readily appreciate the health risks associated with re-using the same electrodes that may have come in contact with another person's skin and bodily fluids. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an electro-nerve stimulation system which provides the features and advantages disclosed in the above referenced '558 application, but which is designed to effectively prevent the electrodes from being reused for a second treatment. To the accomplishment effectively preventing reuse of the electrodes, the retail cost of disposable electrodes and their associated lead wires must be relatively inexpensive so that any perceived benefit in attempting to reuse the disposable electrodes is outweighed by the difficulty in attempting to do so.